


Pants Are Knot Required

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Crossdressing, Deputy Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Top Derek Hale, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 7: Uniforms- Stiles’s life gets turned upside down when he meets the new deputy of Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 680
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Pants Are Knot Required

Stiles moans as he bounces on Derek’s cock, his lips raw and puffy from kissing and biting on them like they were a stress ball. Derek chuckles and squeezes his ass while Stiles works himself on the older man’s cock.

“That’s right baby, work that pussy. So cute in your little school skirt.” The Alpha purrs, leaning down to bite against Stiles’ collarbone.

“Alpha-Alpha! Oh, feels so good.” Stiles whines, clenching around Derek’s cock as he feels the knot start to form.

It’s always the best part. When Derek’s fat knot is pressed up inside of his wet cunt, filling him up and spreading him open while Derek keeps plowing inside of him. He feels like he’s about to come again-the first time from Derek fingering him open while he ate Stiles’s pussy out-but now it feels like it’s gonna come on like freight train. Stiles’s legs are trembling as he works his hips on Derek’s cock, enjoying the way Derek just lays back on the couch and watches Stiles move. The werewolf rumbles a groan as Stiles squeezes tightly around his knot before smacking a hand to Stiles’s ass, smirking when the teenager mewls at the harsh slap.

“Love it when you get all needy for me, baby. Look at you, so desperate for your Alpha’s knot. Wanna get filled up with my come don’t you baby.” Derek rumbles against his throat.

“Always, always, _Alpha_. Love you knot so much- _ugnh_.” 

The werewolf flashes red eyes, “Such a pretty boy, and you’re all _mine_.”

Of course, Stiles belonged to Derek. Has belonged to the werewolf since he was transferred over to work in Beacon Hills and Stiles walked into his dad’s office interrupting the two older men mid conversation. Stiles remembers how red his cheeks had been when Derek’s eyes turned towards him, staring down at him with this look like a predator about to eat up it’s prey. Stiles had fumbled around and made a wreck of himself as he announced he was just here to bring his dad’s dinner before turning to make a hasty exit. But then he was glancing over at the new deputy and Derek had flashed red eyes at him, which had Stiles’s pussy getting wet in an instant. That night he had probably ran over three stop lights to race home so he could finger himself to thoughts of getting his pussy wrecked by the Alpha werewolf.

He’s met werewolves before, his best friend just so happens to be a Beta werewolf.

But an Alpha werewolf? This was the first time he had met one up close.

And _fuck_ -he’d gotten so wet at the sight of those crimson eyes. He dreamed about Derek tearing off his pants and pushing him to the ground as he fucked Stiles with wild abandon, knotting him right then and there before going back to talking with his dad like Stiles wasn’t hanging off his knot like a bitch in heat. Stile had come so many times that night he practically blacked out after he squirted all over himself, only to wake up later to it all dried up between his legs and on his sheets. Making a face at the mess, Stiles took his sheets off his bed and had cleaned them up, promising he’d forget everything about the Alpha he had just seen that day.

But the it was like the world had made him the butt of a joke, because Stiles saw Derek everywhere. And to make matters worse, Scott had accepted the older man’s invitation to join his pack, dragging Stiles along to the house in the Preserve.

He’d never been so nervous about getting aroused in the middle of a group of people before. But there he was on the edge of fear and pleasure as Derek talked to the group about what it was like to be in a pack and what he expected. It only got worse after there because while the Beta’s went to go romp in the woods, Derek had sat on the couch pressed up against Stiles’ side and was nice to him. Oh, how he wished the guy was just an asshole so Stiles could loose his fear boner for the man-and maybe get a hate bonder. But no, Derek was nice and funny, and threw an arm around Stiles’ shoulder when he was cold. The thing is, Stiles thought it was going to be a one time thing after that, he thought Derek was just gonna toss the human to the side when the next pretty thing came into view but it didn’t happen. The Alpha had been upset when Stiles didn’t show up for the next pack meeting, and went out of his way to not text-no this asshole didn’t believe in texting apparently-he would find Stiles at School, the grocery store, or at the station to remind him they have a pack meeting that Friday night.

Stiles always tried to make up excuses on why he couldn’t go, but then Derek was giving him this long hard look that made him melt and accept the invitation.

And if Stiles fingered himself to thoughts about Derek fucking him in the middle of the grocery isle, over the hood of Derek’s Camaro or at the station then that was between Stiles and his pussy.

Nothing happened at first-well, nothing sexual.

At first it was Derek saving a spot for Stiles so he could sit next to the Alpha werewolf on the couch, an arm thrown over his shoulder or these sweet little smiles that made him go weak to the knees. But as they grew closer in their friendship, Derek started to pull out the bigger stuff. There was petting and sweet nicknames, times when the werewolf would bring Stiles little gifts he saw while he was out in the woods on a full moon, a hand on his thighs squeezing. And there was one memorable movie night, when Stiles got to sit on Derek’s lap since everyone took the couches and let the armchair o them both. Derek had smiled and said it was fine, before pulling Stiles to sit on his lap and covering them with a blanket.

They watched the movie in silence, Stiles enjoying the heat at his back and the way Derek kept rubbing circles into his hip bone. But then those fingers were sliding down, down between Stiles legs until he was pressing the thick pads of his fingers against Stiles cunt. Having to bite his lips so he didn’t moan out loud, Stiles spreader his legs for the older man’s hand and was not disappointed when Derek continued to rub at his pussy. Moving his fingers right over Stiles’s clit before pressing against his pussy-the teenager felt like he was in heaven. Except he had to keep very quiet, trying not to let a moan slip out of his mouth to alert the other werewolves who were busy watching the action movie going on. And then, Derek’s hand was moving away, Stiles wanted to cry at that but before he could, Derek was unbuttoning his pants and pushing his underwear down so he could slip a finger inside of Stiles’s wet cunt.

“ _Oh-_ “ Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, blushing when he heard Derek chuckle behind him.

The Alpha had Stiles come twice on his fingers that night, and no one had noticed anything aloof between them. 

When the whole pack had left, Derek turned to look at Stiles. Smirking and flashed red eyes before asking him if he wanted to finish what they started in the bedroom.

Stiles had never been fucked before, nor had he known knotting was a thing. And that night he discovered both at once.

Then after that they slipped into a relationship with ease, keeping it a secret from everyone because the pack was nosey and his dad wouldn’t have liked the age difference. Not that Stiles cared. He was going over to Derek’s house after school constantly and loved getting bent over and fucked by the werewolf. Sometimes he came home to his dad and Derek sitting at the table talking, Derek would stay for dinner and sometimes Noah would have to leave to go back to work and wish Derek a goodnight, others he would go straight to bed and leave Stiles and Derek to clean up the dishes. Stiles hated having to be quiet, but he was a slut for Derek’s cock and let the man fuck him anyway he wanted.

Like right now, it was one of those nights when Stiles’ dad was out at work. He’d gotten all dressed pretty for his Alpha wearing one of the black mini skirts the werewolf bought for him, riding Derek’s cock while the man was still in uniform. It was the hottest thing ever. Getting Derek’s pants soaked with his slick and come.

“Come on, baby, just a few more thrust and I’m gonna fucking _knot_ that sweet pussy of yours.” Derek moaned, squeezing Stiles’ hips.

“Yes, Alpha.” He keened, back arching as he worked himself harder and faster.

Derek groaned and flashed red eyes, a clawed finger coming down to pinch Stiles’ clit. That was what finally set him off and he was squirting all over Derek’s lap as the Alpha’s knot inflated inside of him. Derek groaned and fucked his hips upwards inside of his cunt before settling back down.

“Did so good for me, baby. My pretty boy.” Derek kissed his lips, pulling Stiles close against his chest.

“Mmmm, yours Alpha. All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!


End file.
